The invention relates to a trim panel of a vehicle interior, in particular instrument panel or central console, having a viewing screen which can be swung up from a non-functional position into a functional position.
A trim panel of the generic type is disclosed in the laid-open specification DE 199 38 690 A1. The instrument panel described there is provided with a receiving compartment for a monitor which can be transferred by means of a folding and displacement mechanism from a non-functional position within the receiving compartment into a functional position, in which the monitor can be seen from the vehicle interior. The folding and displacement mechanism is equipped with slotted-guide mechanisms which are spaced apart from one another and in which the viewing screen, after a cover is opened, slides from an essentially horizontal position into the approximately vertical functional position.
This design is disadvantageous in one respect, since the cover is designed as a separate component and therefore increases the outlay on construction. In particular, a parallel arrangement of a plurality of slotted-guide mechanisms has a tendency to jam if the guide rails deviate even slightly in position or if the monitor tilts even slightly.
The laid-open specification DE 197 00 515 A1 discloses a dashboard onto which an output unit for information which can be displayed visually can be placed. The output unit, which rests flat on the dashboard, is, in a manner similar to a conventional laptop, provided with a monitor which can be pivoted about a horizontal axis of rotation (Y-axis of the vehicle) running transversely with respect to the direction of travel. In this case, the output unit is not integrated in the dashboard, but rather constitutes a not very elegant additional component which is complicated to secure.
The publication DE 196 09 408 A1 furthermore describes a dashboard having a display zone, for example a projection surface, which is installed in a fixed position in the dashboard. Deformation of membrane-like shutters, which butt against each other in the region of the display zone, enable the latter either to be completely concealed or made visible from the driving seat. For this purpose, the ends of the shutters are connected via rod-like connecting elements to a rocker whose rotation enables the shutters to be adjusted. However, this design is suitable only for comparatively small-format display zones or presupposes the presence of extensive areas in the dashboard in which the shutters can be arranged. Use in trim panels of less extent in terms of area, for example central consoles, is therefore virtually impossible.